The inventive concepts relate to an input buffer for a semiconductor memory device and/or a flash memory device including the same, and more particularly, to an input buffer for a semiconductor memory device, which improves an operating speed, and/or a flash memory device including the same.
In a semiconductor memory device, an input buffer receives a clock signal, an address signal, or a command signal, converts the received signal into an internal signal, and supplies the internal signal to each circuit block of the semiconductor memory device. The input buffer receives, amplifies, and buffers an unstable or low-level input signal which is received by the semiconductor memory device.
As an operating speed of a memory increases, a frequency of a signal input to the input buffer becomes higher. In addition, a period of a signal processed by the input buffer decreases. Therefore, a signal is likely to transition to another logic state before reaching a sufficient level. Accordingly, the performance of an input buffer is becoming important for achieving a high operating speed of a semiconductor memory device.